The Mansion
by laugh-as-if-no-one-is-there
Summary: Guess the Quote! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Hannah and Thierry

**Time for Hannah and Thierry! So in this there are a lot of quotes from shows or movies. Whoever gets them all right gets to choose who I write the next story about. It can be about someone I've already written about. NO CHEATING!**

**Ich nicht own Night World**

Tpov

I was walking around the mansion and decided to find out what everyone was doing. I walked into the main hall and found Quinn dancing on the staircase to Enjoy the Silence.

_Okay then_ I thought. I walked upstairs.

When I was walking past Keller and Galen's room, I heard Galen say, "Say a sentence with the word funk in it." Keller answered, "The cheeesssseee smells funky."

Ash and Mare's room is the next one in the hall. I heard

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good.

"Good"

"Are we good"

"Oh we're so good."

_What's with everyone today? _I thought.

The next room is James and Poppy's. James was singing. "Whatsherface ate staple sauce a heapingful of staple sauce." then Poppy sang. "And Crazylearner'spermitgirl gave me a ride to Babadges."

All of a sudden I heard Morgead yell. "Look at your man, now back to me, now back to your man, now back to me. Sadly he isn't me. But if he stopped using ladies scented body wash, he could smell like me. Look down. Back up. You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like. What's that in your hand? I have it! It's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love. Look down. Back up. The tickets are now diamonds."

_Really Morgead? Really? _

Next I walked into a room and saw Maggie and Rashel talking.I heard Maggie say "My dog has a black nose. It's so cute; it's like a baby meatball."

Rashel answered "Meatballs are brown."

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME!" Maggie yelled.

I continued walking down the hall and ended up in the commons area. Hannah, Delos, Iliana, and Jez were in there doing something weird.

Jez and Hannah pushed Iliana next Delos and Hannah said, "A witch! A witch! A witch! We've got a witch! A witch!"

Jez just yelled, "Burn her! Burn!"

Delos asked "How do you know she is a witch?"

Hannah said "She looks like one."

"Bring her forward." Delos replied

"I'm not a witch. I'm not a witch." Iliana protested

"Burn her! Witch! Witch! Burn her!" Jez kept yelling

What makes you think she is a witch? Delos asked.

Hannah yelled "Well, she turned me into a newt." I felt my eyes widen.

"A newt?"

"I got better," Hannah said bashfully.

"Burn her anyway! Burn! Burn her!" Jez yelled again.

_Jez's only saying burn her, she must rrrreeeeeaaallllyyyy dislike her. _I thought to myself

"Quiet, quiet. Quiet! There are ways of telling whether she is a witch." Delos explained "Tell me, what do you do with witches?"

Jez said "Burn! Burn, burn them up!"

"And what do you burn apart from witches?"

Jez yelled "More witches!"

"Wood!" Hannah said after some thought.

"So, why do witches burn?" Delos asked

Hannah stuttered "B-... 'cause they're made of wood...?"

"Now how do we tell if she's made of wood?"

Silence.

"Does wood sink in water?" He asked.

Hannah said "No, no. It floats! It floats! Throw her into the pond!"

"What also floats in water?" Delos asked again.

"Very small rocks! Cider! Great gravy! Cherries! Mud! Churches - churches! Lead - lead!" Hannah listed.

I answered for them, "A duck." They all looked at me like I was crazy. "What? You were doing it first!" I complained.

"Sorry Thierry," Hannah said. "It's just weird to hear you doing things that we do." I left after that.

**DONE! Remember to guess! There are seven different things. Peace!**


	2. Ash and Mare

**Hey! I know it's been forever since any kind of update at all but my guess the quote did the best of any of my other stories so I thought I'd continue! If you can't tell Ash and Mary-Lynette are my favorite :) **

**If I owned Night World, I would know the end of the story already! I also don't own any of the other quotes here**

APOV

"Ash! Get your butt out of bed!" Mary-Lynette screamed at me while shaking my shoulder

"MMMM…" I said

"Um, I need you to go get me some hot dogs from the school lunch room." She said.

"What? But that's so far away! And it's Saturday!"

"Ash Redfern YOU are the one that got me pregnant, so YOU are gonna go get me my freakin' hot dogs!"

"Ok, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder." I made a special little pouty face then mare punched me and kicked me out of our room. As she punched me in the face I said, "You broke the smolder"

I decided to call a "family" meeting to get Mary-Lynette to like me again because I was not gonna get her dang hot dogs. I explained to them everything that happened.

Everyone had ideas. I pointed to Jez. "You know, conflicts like these will ultimately bring us together as an unlikely family."

We all just stared at her like she was kinda insane. I pointed to Gillian.

"WWMD! What would Madonna do?"

"The answer is usually date a younger man. Not saying that's what you should do, Ash." Said James. I pointed to Eric.

"Give her a banana. Bananas are good. They're full of potassium!"

Then Thea said very matter of factly, "Gwen Stefani taught me how to spell bananas, Ke$ha taught me how to spell dinosaur, Aretha Franklin taught me how to spell respect, and SpongeBob taught me how to spell fun!"

"She won't eat a banana. She throws up every time she sees them." I said.

"Well at least every mushroom cloud has a silver lining Ash" said Keller

Thea said "Hey! Didn't Justin Bieber sing a song about that?"

"Who's Justice Beaver?" Jez asked

"A crime fighting beaver." Morgead replied with a smirk.

"Justin Bieber is so hot!" Iliana screeched.

"What kind of person… (Iliana) would be so stupid… (Iliana) to like Justin Bieber… (Iliana!)"

"What kind of jerk… (Morgead) you know what? I'm good with that." Iliana said.

"Umm you guys, none of this is helping." I said with a sigh.

"Ash, you look very Melahhncoalee." Said Delos

"what?" I said

"Melahhncoalee"

"Huh?"

"Melahn… sad."

"Drink Cactus Juice. It'll quench ya. Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!" said Poppy. I noticed the can she held (probably an energy drink) said "Cactus Juice."

"UUUUUUUUUMMMMMM… Kay" I said. I looked at Thierry hoping he would have a real idea.

"Don't let her near the stairs. 79% of stair accidents happen on the stairs." He said with a shrug.

Quinn seemed more sane than anyone else at the moment, so I pointed to him. "Just face it, you gotta use the 'L' word."

"Um, Lesbian?"

"No" he said with a shake of his head.

"Lesbians?"

"Love, dude. It wasn't a trick question." Galen said.

"You need to tell her that you are totally and irrevocably in love with her." Rashel said.

David was gone and Maggie looked angry so I didn't ask her. The only one left was Hannah. " would you like to visit my summer home in Prague and meet my cousin the Pope?" she asked hopefully.

"THAT'S IT!"

**Reviews make me want to write more! (hint hint nudge nudge) There are 17 quotes!**

**GERONIMO!**


End file.
